


a new tail has begun

by just_another_anime_person45



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Monsters, little angnst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_anime_person45/pseuds/just_another_anime_person45
Summary: new korra new asami plus monsters and demons what more could u want. hello this is my first ever work so sorry if its bad and i want everyone to know that i'm taking some things from the show castlevania like outfits monsters and certain areas and certain character names but all story telling will be original so i hope you enjoy the story and btw any one who hasn't seen castlevania should definitely watch it. oh one last thing idk when or how long it will take for me to put out a chapter sorry :p





	1. Everything starts somewhere

Korra lets out a heavy sigh and says in a low whisper “And spirits shit in my dinner once again”

8 years earlier 

“NAGA! Where did u run off to!?” Korra looks around while wandering a forest and loudly repeats what she said before but louder “NAGA!! Where are you. I swear i love that adorable wolf to death but she can be such a brat sometimes.” 

Korra walks out of the forest and into a massive clearing where Korras mouth suddenly drops open when her eyes gazes at a massive looking castle that appears to look fairly maintained form the outside. Korra stars at the massive looking castle but what really grabs her attention is the burnt and crumbled ruins of what looks like a former looking mansion. For some reason she’s more interested in the ruins of the former mansion than the pristine looking castle.

Korra makes her way over to the ruins of the mansion grazing her hands across the remnants of what must have been an amazing looking estate at one point in time. Korra suddenly here’s barking coming from some part of the estate “Naga?” 

Korra starts to run over to the sound of Nagas barking. Korras sees Naga in an opening of the ruins and runs up to Naga and jumps on the massive wolf saying “oh my spirits Naga you had me so worried.” she starts to shower Naga with a rain of kisses. “bark bark” “Hum what are you barking at girl?” Korra stands up to see what Naga is barking at and starts to walk over to were Naga is barking at. 

“Wow” Korra’s mouth stands agape as she looks down into a massive hole that seems like it goes on forever due to her not being able to see the bottom. Korra decides to throw a rock down the hole to see if she can hear the bottom. Korra wasn't able to hear the rock hit the bottom.

“Okay so the rock didn’t hit the bottom and I can’t see the bottom so I think that’s my que to leave and never return here.” Korra starts to walk back over to Naga but suddenly the ground beneath Korra starts to shake. Korra realized that if it was a good time to run it would be now. Korra try's to run to a sturdier surface as fast as possible but she’s to slow and the ground beneath her gives way. Naga jumps forward to try to save her master but ends up falling with her. Korra lets out a whisper “Ah shit.”

Korra lets out a scream saying “OH SPIRITS DAMN IT!” As she and Naga start to fall from the ground that gave way. They give out a loud thud as they hit the ground. Korra lets out a small hissing sound saying “Damn that hurt. How far did we fall? Wait what i’m standing? I know for a fact that I never heard the rock I threw fall” 

Korra was so busy admiring how far the hole went down she failed to notice that the hole had a surprisingly large but broken down spiral like stair case, with multiple flat surfaces that had stairs going down leading to who knows where. She lucked out and landed on one of the flat surfaces instead of the rickety stair cases.

Korra looks around and starts to think to her self “Okay let’s look at the ups and downs of this. Me and Naga are both alive that’s an up nice. Down is we have absolutely no idea how far we fell and I also don’t have any rope to get out of this dumb hole and the only way that appears i can get out is to go down and hope there is a lot of rope down there or an exit leading back to the surface.” Korra lets out a massive sigh “Well Naga looks like we are going down.”

Korra takes a few steps forward and feels the top stair case give a not to pleasant creak. Korra immediately thinks to herself “Oh sprites damn it not agin” the stair case that she stands on immediately gives way. Korra starts to fall again. Another loud thud is made by Korra and Naga landing on their backs “Ow damn it this is getting annoying” Korra go’s to sit up but automatically feel the new patch of flat surfaces she’s sitting on give a loud creak. Korra sighs and gives off an annoyed look as she whispers to her self “Here we go again” The flat surface with stairs beneath her give way once again.

Korra lets out a not so pleasant groan “ How many times am i going to fall in one day!.” Naga gives out a little wimpier in agreeing with Korra. Korra and Naga are able to get to their feet without falling through this time. Korra dusts herself off and then gives where she landed a look around and sees a painting with a name under it “Leon Belmont. "Hu interesting name.” 

Korra drags her hand along the wall then places her hand on the railing so she doesn’t hopefully fall this time. she is able to make it down the rest of the stairs without anything breaking. Korra comes upon a door labeled Belmont Vault. The door is made of metal and wood. The metal on the door seems to be fairly intact with no signs of rust but she can tell the door looks like it must have been force opened at one point due to the sounds and looks on the hinges of the door. Now that she thinks about it she did see that the stair cases had what looked like to have a long strip of flat surface go through them but all of those are gone now as if something fell on them breaking them. She decides to just ignore it. She places her hand on the door knob and whispers to her self “Okay please have a way out please.”

The door to the vault opens and what Korra finds some what surprises her. The vault turns out to look like a massive library where book shelves seem to go on forever, with tons of glass cases with who knows what’s inside. Korra walks down some flight of stairs to where a book that contains an index of where all books are and their names. Once she reaches the book index she looks over to a glass case and sees that glass cases are filled with vampire skulls with labels saying what different countries they are from. she looks across from that vampire case to another glass case to see what’s in that one, she finds that, that glass case is filled with different types of demon and monster bones.

Korra says to her self “Who are the Belmont’s and what are they doing with vampire and other demonic skulls and bones?” Korra rubs the out line of her chin trying to think but out of the corner of her eye she spots something laying on the floor behind a stack of unkempt books. “Hmm what’s that?” She leisurely walks over to the stack of books, as she arrives at the stack she bends down and picks the object up. Korra realizes that the object she has in her hands on was a whip and a super long one at that damn thing seems like it’s 10-15 feet long. 

Korra Examines the whip closer and what doesn’t surprise her is the length but the smell “Is that salt. Why does this smell like it’s been drenched in salt and what’s that other smell?” Korra takes a deep sniff of the whip “What is that Spirit water? Why the hell does this thing smell like salt and spirit water? What is this place? Why is an item like this here?”

Korra attaches the whip to her side and starts to make her way back to the book index to hopefully find something out about these Belmonts. But before she’s able to make her way there her eyes make their way to a peculiar looking display case that is filled with both woman and men outfits.

Korra makes her way to the display case out of curiosity. “These Clothes actually look kinda cool.” Korra looks down at her cloths. Her clothes are a bit scratch up and tattered from all the time shes spent out in the wild and she won’t lie but they smell pretty gross. Korra looks over at Naga and says “Naga do you think it’s about time i get a new change of cloths?” She barks in agreement “hey they don’t smell that bad do they?” Korra takes a little sniff of her cloths and quickly gaga’s “Okay maybe it is time for a change of cloths. Hope they have something in blue.”

Korra glides her hand along the display case and to her surprise they actually have different color cloths but they all bare the same crest symbol, a cross in the middle of what looks like either a door or a window with odd markings on the outsides of it. Korra comes across an outfit that has blue on it and she raises an eyebrow “Doesn’t look half bad hope it fits well.” 

Korra starts to undress starting by buttoning the top of her shirt and then having it slide of her broad shoulders, now exposing her beautiful mocha like skin and her well toned stomach. Korra looks down at her chest “Hu i know i’m 17 and I hope this doesn’t sound to egotistical but I look fantastic.” She flex’s her arms and lets out a little laugh. She returns to undressing the lower part of her body were she has to untie the bear skin that hangs around her butt and then let’s her pants fall to her feet she throws her clothing onto a near by chair. “Okay let’s but this thing on.” 

She opens the display case to take out the outfit. She grabs the outfit and slides the blue and black covered pants on using an odd looking belt to fasten it around her waist. The belt had odd looking designs on it, she couldn’t tell what they were or trying to be. She then tries to slide on the blue inner shirt on but realizes that the arm part of the shirt is a bit to tight on her. She lets out a sigh and then forcibly puts on the shirt but hears a slight rip come from the shirts arms. “Damn this shirt is small, were all the woman small as all fuck or something? Whatever i’ll just have to go to a tailor and get it resized.” She is able to slide the final piece of the outfit on with ease. The Belmont crest back piece. 

“All done. Hey Naga what do u think of the outfit?” She does a quick little spin for Naga and Naga lets out an approving bark. Korra smiles and walks over to give Naga pets and kisses“Thanks girl, well i guess i should put my dirty cloths in your side satchel.” Korra stuffs her old worn out cloths in Nagas side pouch of her saddle. “Now what do u say we go have a look at that book index and see if we can find anything out on these Belmont people.”

Korra starts to make her way to the index but gets stopped in her tracks as she hears some odd shuffling sounds as well as some odd screech. She looks up and sees that the floor above her is making some odd creaking movements then suddenly a massive bat like demon drops from the uper book case floor and on to the main bottom floor just a few feet in front of her making high pitched screeching sounds.

“Ahhh shit.”


	2. Demon, weapon and holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first things first i need to give a big shout out to an awesome person who helped edit this chapter for me, thanks a whole bunch Twistedvixen your the best. Now sorry if some of this chapter is boring to some people :( but its stuff that i needed to get out of the way so future chapters could come sooner and more easily to me. But i honestly hope you enjoy this ^^

“Oh, shit!” Korra takes half a step back when the monster before her bellowed a ear-piercing screech, shaking the ground below her feet. “just my luck first i fall down a big ass hole and now i have to fight a bull shit demon.”

Korra looked over at naga and gave naga a hand motion to stay away for a bit, until she had fully dealt with the demon. 

The demon had razor sharp teeth for consuming flesh and blood red eyes to burn souls. It was as big as a horse-drawn carriage with three toed claws on each limb and daggers for nails. Saliva dripped from the beast’s gaping jaws, hungry and ready to feed upon Korra’s flesh. The demon had black wings with sharp tips at the end of them making the fined look bat likish.

As she stared into the demons menacing eyes, Korra’s knees shook at the sight. She had faced human and animal foes in the past but nothing like this. 

With a heavy breaths of air and shaky hands, Korra could feel her heart start to pound at an incredibly fast rate. A giant smirk starts to spread across her face. She hasn’t felt this excited in years.

Korra lowers her right hand to get a firm grip on her newly found whip which rested on her left hip. Korra has yet to break eye contact with the massive bat demon. korra says to her self and the demon in a shaky tone “You or me?” 

The demon let out a whimper and scurried back to its feet as fast as possible then letting out a screech of pure agony. On the right side of the demon was a freshly made burn mark by Korra's whip. The demon quickly turned its head looking back at Korra. The moment it made eye contact with Korra it froze with fear as the second whiplash was sent it’s way. The whip struck the demon’s left side, leaving another burn mark and was sent flying again and crashed into another book shelf. 

The demon snapped its head up in desperation and looked over at Korra. The demons closed its mouth and its cheeks began to expand. The demon demon suddenly shot out a goopy looking substance from its mouth in Korra's direction.

Korra used her left leg to grab the center of a nearby study table and kicked it up to make a protective shield from the goopy looking substance. She knelt behind it and as the goopy substance hit the table, but the wood was easily destroyed as the substance melted through it. Korra thought to herself, ‘Acid... that’s bad. I need to end this and I need to do it now. No more playing around.’

The demon was about to send another dose of acid Korra's way. Korra moved like water she spun up in such a fluent motion bringing the whip up. With a quick snap of her wrist, the whip knifed through the demon’s head like butter, sending one half flying.

Then out of nowhere there was a massive explosion after the demons head was split into two by the whip. It was at that moment that Korra would one day become known as “Korra Belmont The Demon Killer.”

The demon let out another screech and tried to get back to its feet as quickly as possible but it was too late for the poor demon Korra had already sent another slash the demon’s way. As the demon looked at korra the whip sliced directly down its face splitting its face in two. But all of a sudden there was a massive explosion after the demons face was split into two by the whip. It was at that moment that korra would one day become known as “Korra Belmont the demon killer.”

Korra looks at the whip with a baffled expression and says to herself “Holy shit... that was fucking awesome i wanna do it again!” She looks around the room somewhat hoping there’s another one around so she can use the whip one more time. But alas there are no more demons for her to slay.

Looking around, Korra was relieved to see that only the table and a few bookshelves were demolished during the fight. 

Out of the corner of Korra's eye she spots an odd looking chest from where the demon toppled one of the book shelves. Korra's curiosity gets the better of her and she decides that she’s not really going anywhere anytime soon so might as well explore the area. As Korra comes upon the chest it’s covered in hefty amounts of dust. Korra dusts off the chest with her hand as best she could. She notices that the chest is pure white with blue, black, and white stones that she had never seen before. Korra's thrown off for a second because she notices that the chest has no lock on it and the chest seems to look important too, with its pure white outside and rare stones that appeared in both the front an back of the chest? She tries to open it but she can’t open it and then comes to the realization that she can't open it because there’s no lock on it. But korra thought to herself that all chests have some sort of way to open which means that the chest must have some sort of pressure plate on it somewhere or something of the sort.

Korra feels around the chest for any clues on how to open it She discovers that there are loose stones on the front and back of the chest. Korra quirks an eyebrow up when she finds that the stones sink in with the push of a finger.But when she tries to push the front stones, nothing happens. Same with the back. Korra wonders that maybe pressing both stones at the same time that it might work. She presses both of them and to her surprise it actually worked.

The top split open with a startling hiss, making korra jump at the sound.  
But what was inside the chest gave her one wide ass grin and say “oh shit.” Korra pulls from the chest a beautiful short sword. The blade was crafted out of bone, sharp as steel and light as a feather in her grip.The engraving of the Belmont crest proudly sat on the rain guard of the now white blade. Korra couldn't identify the material on the handle, but shimmered brilliantly with a silver color. The scabbard to the sword had beautiful wooden carvings like flowers in a pond. 

Korra isn’t normally one for stealing. In fact, she actually hated stealing but in some odd way something told her that she was destined to have it. Korra gave out a little hum and ended up sheathing the sword and wrapping it around her waist nice and tight. 

Korra now had to return to her main objective. Which was finding out who are the Belmonts and how to escape this place. Korra headed over to the book index and flipped through what must have been thousands of pages. During the search she discovered an entire section of sword fighting. Having only used a hunting knife, Korra felt she should get acquainted with the basics of her new weapon.

Using her index finger as a guide, Korra stopped at a book titled “Short Sword Tactics”. She then dragged her finger across the page to see where the book was located. First floor, 10th shelf.

As Korra passed by the 7th shelf she noticed that the 8 and 9th shelves were toppled over and she saw that this is where she killed the demon. Korra had completely forgotten that when you kill a demon and bring a piece of it to a merchant, you can get some pretty good gold for it, just as you would from selling animal skins. Korra walked over to the demon, well what was left of it, then decided to bring what was left of the head in hopes that it would sell for a nice stack of coin.

Korra whistled over to Naga, “Here, girl!” Her trusty pup came running over, giving her master a whole bunch of wet kisses. Korra let out a series of little laughs. She wrapped up the severed demon skull in a cloth and tucked it into Naga’s side pouch. 

Korra returned to the task at hand and made her way over to the tenth shelf to find the book of short swords. She plucked the volume off the shelf and scoured in the table of contents in hope to find information for beginners. And to her unending luck, there was. Flipping to the indicated page,she found pictures and instructions on the basics of swordplay. Korra propped the instructional manual against a stack of other books on the floor and she started to practice various stances and swings. 

Korra had practice for what she thinks was maybe 3 hours or so, she can’t really tell in a place like this. No windows and all that. She understood the basics pretty well now. And figured that she should save the advanced stuff for another time. Picking up the book, she flipped through the pages to see if she could find anything about who the Belmont’s were and what they did. Regarding back to the library's index, Korra found a title that may tell her about the history of the Belmonts. But when she went to the location of the designated area the book was nowhere to be found. She thought that someone must have taken it? 

Korra let out a disappointing sigh and ran her hand over her short hair and muttered to herself “I should probably look for an exit now.” Korra was honestly really disappointed that she wasn’t able to find the book she was genuinely interested in learning about the Belmonts. But alas she was denied the privilege of knowing. 

She started to look for an exit going up and down all the floors and through the book shelves until till she started to hear Naga barking from afar. So she went to investigate. Once Korra reached her, she bent down on one knee and asked“what’s wrong girl?” Seems like Naga was only interested in barking at a blank wall. That’s weird why is Naga barking at a blank wall?

It looked like a normal wall, but she chose to examine it anyways. She gave the wall a few knocks and noticed that it was hollow. Korra started to feel around the surface to see if there was a latch or something that would open it. To Korra's surprise her hands found that there were no knobs but there were pressure plates on the wall and to her annoyance she get that there was more than 3 pressure plates. Korra thought to her self ‘great another stupid puzzle.’ She let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding. Korra started to press all the plates at random to see what would happen. Nothing. And to add to Korra's ever growing annoyance, she found out that the door had 20 pressure plates. Which meant a shit load of possible combinations, too many to guess.

Korra slowly stood up with an agitated look on her face with her hands slowly balling up into fists. She looked over at Naga with an ever growing rage on her face and her slowly cracking her knuckles and said “move back naga i’m gonna bust this piece of shit down.” she gave a small amount of distance from her and the wall. With a winding twist and powerful reel, Korra swung her leg into the wall, blowing it into a massive pile of rubble.

“Ah much better” Korra said with a smug smile on her lips. she looked at what was now a gaping hole in the wall and was delighted to see that it actually looked like a way out. 

Strange sounds echoed from the hole and all Korra could do was give off a massive smirk and mutter, “Looks like things are going to get very interesting soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed that and hmm :3 strange noses i can only imagine what they could be coming from or who??? hope to see you all in the next chapter^^ oh one final note i have 0 idea how long this is going to go on it could go to 5 chapters or 10 or even 50 so yeah just wanted you to know.  
> forgot to tell ya i have a tumblr and mine is yes-animelover


	3. Sneak peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter inst as long as i wanted it to be so sorry readers ;( i still hope you all enjoy

Korra whistled over to Naga saying “Come here girl time to go.” Naga barked and ran to Korras side.

They walked down the long hallway that was lucky big enough for them for them to both fit in at the same time.

As they walked, Korra couldn’t help but notice that the walls were surprisingly perfectly in tacked. The walls also had a beautiful wavy looking pattern going along on them. The waves reminded her of home even if not all her memories of home were the best. Especially after that blizzard that happened. But Korra pushed those memories to the back of her mind for the time being. She had to focus on finding a way out.

Korra and Naga came to a fork in their path. Korra walked towards the middle of the two pathways and stood there in silence. She focused only on listening to any sounds that could indicate a way out. A hissing noise could be heard coming from the right of her ear and from the left was the sound of wind.

Korra looked at the right hallway biting her bottom lip because she could tell that something very exciting was waiting for her. But sadly Korra knew she had to get out first before she could have any fun. 

They started to walk down the left hallway. After a few minutes of walking they came upon a staircase leading up. Korra looked over at Naga and quirked an eyebrow an internally thinking ‘looks like we found our way out’. They started to walk up the stair well and once they reached the top. Sadly to their luck it was another door and it was locked. Korra pinched the brig of her nose and letting out an annoyed sigh.

They approached the door and noticed it was oddly shaped it was more of a massive stone slab with odd looking symbols. Than a normal looking door. Korra ran her hand down feeling the door and she could already tell that there was no way she was gonna be able to bust it down. The symbols decorated the sides of the door. But something stood out amongst all the symbols and that was what looked like a massive carved in outline of what could only be a tooth or fang of some sort.

Korra couldn’t help the massive grin that began to spread across her face when she thought massive fang. Korra started to bolt down the stairs and headed back to the forked path way and she darted strait into the right path way.  
************  
Far in the distance where the busted down door was, sounds of heels could be herd entering the hallway. *click click*

A sweet little hum could be heard “well this girl seems much more interesting than i first thought.”

***************

Korra slows down to a walking pace so she could save energy for whatever or whoever would be waiting at the end. After a few minutes Korra comes upon an opening that leads to a massive room. Korra stood in awe at the massive size of the room and the beautiful snake head statues in the back of the room. 

Korra had a bit of a sad expression on her face do to the room being empty. She was hoping there would be an opponent for her to face. As Korra and Naga started to walk into the room, Korra noticed that the room felt squishy? She bent down to give the floor a feel. As she felt the floor she thought to herself ‘scales?’

The floor beneath Korra and Nags started to move. Korra stumbled toward the center of the floor do to the sudden moment. Her head snapped up and looked at the back of the room and noticed that one of the snake head statues was missing. 

Korra quickly turned her head to the left then the right looking for the missing statue. Then there was a hissing sound coming from above her. Korra had come face to face with the definition of a gigantic snake.

The snake was covered in black and white scales. The serpent had beautiful looking white scale markings on the top of its head. It’s two front fangs where as white as clouds but shaper than steel daggers. The serpent had magnificent looking eyes they were yellow but could have easily been mistaken for gold. But its pupils were a stunning midnight black color. 

The snake looked at Korra, into her ocean blue eyes showing they showed no signs of fear. The serpent lunged at korra. As the snake lunged at Korra, she took a swift side step to the right so she could evade the attack. Its face smashed into the ground breaking bits for the floor with its skull.

Korras hand immediately grabbed the whip. The whip was sent towards the snakes head but the serpent easily dogged it. As the whip missed its mark, korra slid her thumb against the inner side of the whip. Then she suddenly stopped her thumb. Making the top part of the whip do a quick snap so it would at least graze the snake to giving it some damage.

As the whip made a slight graze across the serpents top and bottom lip a slight hiss could be heard from its mouth. The snake did another lunging attack and korra dogged again but had to do a few back cart wheels to get away. 

After korra had Dodge she turned to the left drawing her sword. Then running around the snake trying to keep her distance. But korra had not noticed that the snakes tail was brought up on to the floor. The serpent swung its tail at korra and sadly to korra it had connected directly to her stomach. Knocking all the wind out of her and throwing her back. Tumbling along the stone floor. As korra stumbled to her feet, the snakes tail quickly started to wrap around her body capturing both legs and her sword arm. But luckily Korras whipping arm was free. 

Korra was trapped buy the serpents tail. The tail started to squeeze her, she let out a massive scream of pain. The snake had made its way over to korra looking at her as she was trying to squirm out of its grip. It opened its jaws wide and lunged at korra but before it could devour korra whole, naga jumped at the snakes head biting down on its upper nose. The snake shook its head rapidly and violently trying to throw Naga off. Naga only bit harder ripping off a fairly large amount of skin off the snakes nose.

It was now Naga verse the serpent. They gave each other intense stares. Naga let out a loud growl curling her lips back exposing her blood stained teeth. The serpent let out an annoyed hissing sound and opened its jaw exposing its massive razor sharp teeth. Then the serpent lunged toward Naga just barely missing her. 

Naga evaded to the left then using her hind legs she jumped onto the snake's head. She immediately started biting and scratching. Tearing fair amounts of flesh off but naga got knocked off with a quick snap of the snakes head. As she was knocked off the snake head butted her directly in the chest. Naga gave out a low and painful wimpier.

Korra was still trapped in the serpents grip. She tried punching at the tail hoping it would loosen its grip. 

Both Naga and Korra were to focused on fighting to hear a strange whooshing sound as if something had been thrown coming from behind them. Out of nowhere a scythe appeared and the back of the scythe had collided with the snakes head stunning it.

The snake loosened its grip on korra and that’s all she needed. She snapped the whip landing a strike directly on its left eye. It hissed out in agony and loosened its grip even more. Korra snapped the whip one more time landing on its other eye now completely blinding it. 

Finally korra was free. She quickly jumped on the snakes back and started running along its back. Making her way towards the head of the snake. She gripped her bone sword tightly in her hand. Korra had made her way to the head. With a sudden jump in the air she put both hands on her sword gripping it tightly. She brought down the sword with the full force of all the momentum she gathered and lopped off its head. 

Once the head was chopped off with a massive thud was made. The rest of the snake went limp and no longer moved.

Korra landed on her feet with sword covered in blood. She did one quick swipe of the sword to rid it of any blood and sheathed it. A hand ran through her hair as she let out a massive sigh and saying “that was close” Korra had wiped her brow du to a fair amount of seat it had gathered.

Naga ran towards her master jumping on her and planting tons of wet kisses along her face. Korra let out a series of laughs and giggles. She hugged naga and gave her little kisses of her own along her massive snout. Running a hand under nagas chin giving her plenty of scratches and saying “who’s a badass wolf, you are that’s who”.

Korra rose to her feet dusting herself off and made her way towards the snakes head that was now severed and just laying in a pool of its own blood. She pride the jaw open exposing its massive fangs and teeth. With on hand she wrapped it around the serpent's fang and ripped it out of its socket earning a gross squishing sound effect. She did the same to the other fang and she also decided to take four of its smaller teeth to sell. She put the fangs and teeth in Ngas pouch.

Korra and naga made their way back to the stone slab. She reached into nagas bag and pulled out one of the fangs and inserted it into the vacant outlined slot. The fang was a perfect fit. The slab started to shake and it glowed a light blue color and started to slowly disappeared. 

*****************

A beautiful woman with long black raven hair and jade like eyes was sitting in the back of a carriage. She darted her eyes to the south muttering to herself with a hum in her voice “hm what was that?” 

“Is something the matter miss?” The carriage driver asked.

The raven haired girl looked over and replied with “It's nothing just thought i heard something”

The carriage driver said “well miss there are monsters lurking in those woods so you must have heard one of those things.”

She rubbed her chin saying and gave a sweet hum “maybe” she directed her gaze towards her destination a small town called Yuzike.  
********************

Korra made her way out with naga and saw that it was nighttime out. She was exhausted from all the fighting she had just done. All she wanted to do was plant her butt on the ground and fall asleep. But alas she knew she had to get way from this estate in case she fell through it again.

They made their way over to the forest and set up a makeshift camp. They had a small fire going to warm them from the cool night air. It wasn’t perfect but they didn’t have any plans to linger around. Korra lade her legs out and had them cross over each other. 

Korra leaned back into naga staring at the beautiful stars that seem to shimmer in the night sky. She whispered to naga saying “good night girl” her eyes shut and she fell into the sweet embrace of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've made a blog spicily for AO3 on tumbler my name is not-enough-ships  
> you'll get updates and stuff on there and of works that will come or works i'm doing ect.   
> my other blog which is me just rebloging a bunch of yuir art is yes-animelover.


	4. New encounter and New faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new faces :3 wonder who they are?

2 weeks after Korra went through her whole ordeal at the estate. 

Korra was leisurely riding on top of nagas back admiring the clear blue sky. Taking in all the smells and sounds that the offered forest. She loved the forest it was always calming and peaceful to her. 

They approached a small clearing still just going nonchalantly about their day. Till a rustling could be heard in some nearby bushes. Korra slowly sat-up on naga truing her head to where the rustling was coming from. 

Like a bullet two pair of shadows darted out of the bushes. One of the shadows stop in front of naga and the other stopped behind her. The figures were blocking their exits off.

The figures appeared to be human but they were covered in black cloaks. The cloaks were making it hard to see what they actually looked like though.

Korra drew her sword from its sheath and placed a hand on her whip, in case the two figures attacked. No one made a move till another rustle came from the bushes. As the rustle came to a stop. An ominous aura was emanating from the bushes. The ora froze both naga and Korra in place with utter and total fear. 

The two cloaked figures panicked and immediately ran away with pure fear showing in the way they ran. 

Korra's heart started to pound fast almost as if it was going to explode. Sweat started to drip from her forehead. Her hands were shaking with fear.

Whatever is in the bushes wasn’t coming out. It was like it was examining korra, waiting for something.

Korra bit her lip in both fear and anger do to the choice she was about to make. She sheathed her sword and gripped onto nagas fur. With a quick but gentle kick to nagas side giving naga a single to run. 

Naga didn’t hesitate to the signal and started running as fast as she could and as far away from the aura as possible.

Korra couldn’t help but be mad at herself. She had never retreated before in her life. To her retreating was saying she was weak. But she knew whatever was in that bush would have killed her.

As they ran through the forest they came upon a dirt pathway. Dirt path ways meant that there are either towns or cities nearby. Korra isn’t normally fond of going to towns or cities. But if it gives her a means of escape from whatever that thing was she’ll take it. That and she still needed to trade the head and teeth in.

They bolted down the pathway until they came upon a stone bridge. As they crossed the bridge a fairly big city came into view. The city was surrounded by a massive stone wall. The city was about a mile or so away from korra.

The terrifying aura seemed to be far away now. Korra gave naga a gentle kick telling her to slow down. 

As they reached the gates leading into the city korra noticed something was off. There were no guards at the gate. 

Once they reached the gates korra saw there was a gatekeeper. The keeper was hunched over by one of the corners of the massive stone gate. He appeared to be asleep. The keeper was wearing grey tattered clothes with no shoes. He was also carrying a cane with an odd looking stone at the end of it.

Korra was genuinely surprised to see a gatekeeper. Gatekeepers are normally only found near either holy or sacred places. Keepers are known to have powers that equal demigod powers. So seeing one is beyond rare and one guarding a city gate at that. 

Korra gave the gatekeeper a loud whistle. Then she announced her self, with a puffed out chest “Gatekeeper I am korra and I seek entrance into the city!” It is common courtesy to give gatekeepers your name before your intentions.

The gatekeeper looked up and replied with a groggy tone “What business do you have here?” Rubbing his eyes open.

“I’m here for trade, tailoring and temporary living” korra said with a strong and confident tone.

The keeper looked her up and down and said with a more awake tone “Approved! Do not cause trouble.” At that he stepped in front of the gate and tapped his cane on the ground and the strange stone started to glow. The gates started to move by themselves slowly opening. 

The keeper added “Enjoy your stay at City Salten.”

Korra made her way through the gate but stopped half way and looked at the keeper. She opened her mouth and asked “Where can I find trade, tailor and food?”

The keeper looked at her and replied “Most food spots can be found on the east side of the city. Most tailors can be found on the north side of the city. As for trade that depends on what your trading?” The keeper quirked an eyebrow as he saw the belmont crest. 

Before going to Answer his question about trade. It was as if he read Korra's mind “If you’re trading demon or monster parts search for a trader named kya. She gives the best money for the right parts of them. She also sells medicine and other goods.”

Korra only nodded and said in a humble tone “Thank you” Korra and naga proceeded through the gate.

The gate behind them started closing behind them.

Korra went to the food section of the city to gather information on this kya person. As she walked through the stands of food. Korra had bought a thing of dried jerky mainly just to nibble on. She started asking for information on kya with shop owners. After a few chats she found that this Kya had a shop in the middle of the city. Her shop was called ‘Mystical Kyas Trading Shop’.

As her and naga made their way to Kyas shop they took in all the buildings. The building were basic nothing to extravagant. They were made out of plane gray stone and wood. 

After a few minutes of walking, they had arrived at Kyas shop. Korra gave naga a few scratches and kisses and said to naga “I'll be back in just a sec girl” She took the pouch filled with the demon head and monster teeth from naga. 

The door made a slight creaking noise as it was being opened. Inside the shop was surprisingly homey. Standing next to the windows were some potted flowers. The flowers were light blue, like the sight of a cloudless sky. The shop had a few stands with random items on them. The items ranged from normal household tools to rare minerals that cost fortunes. 

As korra approached the trading counter Korra called out “Hello is anyone here?”

Rustling could be heard in the back of the shop. A sharp a moderately annoyed reply was given “What is it and what do you need.” A tall slim, dark skinned with gray hair women came from the back. “I’m a busy woman. So state your business.” With her eyes closed she dusted herself off.

“I'm here to trade demon and monster parts. For gold.” Korra replied. She pulled out the demon head and serpent fangs. She plopped them down on the counter with a light thud.

Kya slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she saw the parts. With a light but existed reply saying “Holy shit.!” She looked up at Korra and took notice of the belmont crest. With an excited smile she said “Oh shit your a belmont.”

Korra replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of her nape “well, I'm actually not a belmont I just found these clothes in a big hole-“ Korra started to explain but was stopped by a hand.

Kya gave a momentary pause then let out a sad sigh. She pointed a finger with a sad expression on her face saying “Okay your not a belmont and I can obviously tell you don’t know who they are. Am I right?” 

Korra gave her a slight nod.

With an exasperated sigh kya said “I’ll make it short and sweet for you. The belmont’s are former demon and monster hunters but 20 or so years almost all known belmont’s were hunted and killed by humans do to reasons. Well that sums them up in a nutshell.”

Korra stared blankly at Kya as if hearing what she just heard meant. She has basickly signed her own death warrant. With a shaky voice she said “What if i take off-“ she was stopped by another hand.

“My shop is in the middle of the city. So at least five hundred or so people have seen you. They are probably already spreading the word. Well more like I know they are.” with a more soothing tone she said “You don’t have to worry too much. These days most people either don’t care or are just too lazy to do anything. So don’t worry about it too much. ”

All korra could do was leave her mouth agape. 

With a calm and rather soothing tone Kya said “Well we should get back to business.” Kya picked up the demon head and looked it over. She muttered to herself “Fuck she actually killed one of these things.” She did the same with the fangs. She squinted her eyes like she was looking for something from the teeth. She looked back over at korra and said “ What did this snake look like?”

Korra rubbed her chin as to recall what it looked like said “It was big really like as big as a house. It also had black and white scales along its body. There was a patch of white scales on top of its head making an odd pattern. Why?”

kyas mouth dropped and so did the fangs in her hand. She then smacked he hands on the counter saying with a loud tone “Holy fuck do u know what you just killed!?”

Korra with a confused look just shrugged her shoulders saying “No not really, why?”

With even more of a shocked look kya said “YOU KILLED A FUCKING DEMI GOD!” with a mild stutter she said “H-how did u even kill it those things are damn near invincible.!”

Korra pulled out her sword and said “With this.” She placed it in the counter.

All Kya could do was look in awe. She picked it up carefully like it was a was a piece of glass and said in the most calm tone possible “Do u have any idea what this is?”

Korra only shook her head and said “All I know is that it’s a short sword?”

Kya blinked twice then said “This is a fucking dragon tooth inlaced with both spirit water and phenix tears. This is the definition of a war changing weapon. This sword will never bull nor break and if it does magically break it will just regenerate. It probably has secret powers to go with it.” 

Korra's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of her head. She softly said “Holy shit.” 

They both had shocked looks on themselves. Kya placed the sword back down and slid the sword back to Korra. Korra picked it up and sheathed it. They stood there in silence till Kya spoke up again. She licked her lips as if they had gone completely dry and placed her hands on the counter and said “Here’s the deal i’ll give you 30 gold for the head but for the teeth I literally can’t pay you that’s how much they are worth.”

kya walked into the back to get something. Once she returned she said “I'm going to give you a paper of authenticity so you can take it to the city bank to trade it.”

“Wo wo I have to go to a bank just to triad this thing?”

Kya didn’t hesitate with her response “yup” she gave the p a pop 

All korra could do was pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh “Spirits damn it alright. Can you point me in the right direction?”

Kya nodded and pulled out a map of the city. She pointed to a specific place on the map and said “That’s where you’ll find it but they are closed today so you’ll have to go tomorrow. You should probably find an inn.” She pointed at another location saying “These are the cheapest inns available.”

Korra started to pack the teeth and gold back into the little pouch. She nodded and said “Thank you” with a grateful tone. 

Kya asked if she needed anything else and said that belmont’s get discounts in her store. 

Korra rubbed her chin thinking if she did. A thought popped in and she thought some antivenin would be nice. Just in case she or naga were bitten by something.

Korra purchased her items and thanked kya for all the information she had received. Then korra took her leave. She hoped on naga and made her way over to one of the inn’s Kya talked about. The inn wasn't far from the shop.

The inn was small but beautiful. The outside had dark brown would with gray stone. There was also a little rose bed on the outside. 

As korra walked in she took notice of two small dining tables. The tables had small glass cups with candles in them. She made her way to the front desk where a stunning young woman was waiting. 

The young woman had light brown skin, short black hair with light green eyes. The young woman said with a smooth tone “Hello and welcome to my inn are you interested in staying. If you are staying for a night it will cost one gold coin.”

Korra replied with “Hi my name is Korra and i’ll take one room for two nights please.”

“Perfect that will be 2 gold coins and my name is Opal. Enjoy your stay miss Korra.” She gave Korra a gentle smile and moved from behind the desk leading Korra to her room. Once they reached the room Opal said “Have a lovely stay korra.” She took her leave. Leaving Korra all to herself.

The room looked very cozy and welcoming. There was a window view with two little potted plants on either side of the window. The bed was small but not to small. The bed could fit two people if they tried. The room also came with a light wooden square table with two chairs. There was also a cute blue and white knitted rug in front of the bed.

It was nighttime now. Korra was mentally exhausted from all the new information she had gotten. She flopped on the bed making a not to loud thud. A dramatic groan escape her as she started to lazily undress to go to bed Throwing her cloths to the ground. Korra's eyes fluttered shut letting sleep consume her.

‘clack, clack, clack’ “............................ korra.... korra....KORRA!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for chapter updates follow me on Tumbler not-enough-ships  
> :3 oh a strange voice wonder who it is?
> 
> Gonna be frank with you guys i didn't like making this chapter. so i'm sorry if this was a bad chapter. But i'm super excited for next chapter cuz man i got plans ^^


	5. Angelic and devilish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0-100 real quick is all i'm gonna say enjoy :3

Korra snapped her eyes open. Her eyes saw what looked to be a gray sky. She tried getting up but something was preventing her from moving. She tried feeling what was on her all that came to mind was ‘squishy?’. With all her might she was able to push whatever the squishy thing was off her. The squishy object fell to the left of her.

Korra was able to get to a sitting position. 

With a moderately annoyed sigh she looked to her left to see what was on her. Her eyes turned to imitate shock. When her eyes saw what the squishy object was. It turned out to be a human corpse. The corpse was a large burly man and he wasn’t the only corpse. Korra was surrounded by corpses both men and women. 

Korra's face turned serious as she made her way to her feet. She started to walk over the body’s till she made her way to firm ground. Once her feet landed on what appeared to be an ashy waste land. The wasteland had chard tree line a bit further up.

‘clack, clack, clack’ sound of heels could be heard coming from the chard tree line. A body slowly started to form from the tree line. The body was making its way to korra. 

As the body came into Korra's view she saw that it was a woman. The woman wore all white with white heels to match. She had long wavy silver hair and pale skin. 

The woman was now a few feet in front of her looking into Korra's ocean blue eyes.

Korra looked the woman back in her eyes. But Korra was struck with fear the moment she looked into the woman's eyes.

The woman’s eyes were where bright red with a black pupil. There were also small black lines leading to the pupil. Almost as if her eyes were bloodshot.

Korra felt the ora the woman was giving off and she immediately recognized the ora. This ora was the exact same as the one as the one back in the forest. Korra's knees suddenly felt heavy and then buckled on her.

As korra started to fall she was immediately grabbed by the chin with a single finger. The finger acted like a sort of hook. The woman brought her lips to Korra's ears and whispered, “You have so much potential little one and I can’t wait to see it all one day. But at this moment I'm going to show you what death feels like and how far you have to go.”

Korra had no idea who this woman was but she had immediate hate towards her. Never before had korra felt this way about someone.

The woman let go of korra's chin but she immediately replaced it with a kick. The kick landed directly into Korra's stomach knocking all the air out of her. The woman’s kick felt like an entire house landed on her. Letting korra fall to her knees. 

Then the woman grabbed a fist full of korra’s short hair. With the same leg she knee korra across face. A sick cracking could be heard. A most likely broken nose.

Korra let out raspy cry of pain.

After that the woman let go of the handful of hair. Letting korra stumbled back from the impact of the knee. 

Korra quickly grabbed her now broken and bloody nose. As Korra went to look at the woman she felt a sudden surge of pain coming from her stomach. 

The woman had punched korra in the stomach so hard that korra let out a massive thing of bile. The punch was literally holding korra in mid air. All korra could do was dangle there. Like a lifeless doll.

The woman removed her fist letting korra drop to the ashy ground. She bent down and grabbed korra by the throat lifting her in the air. While korra was dangling in the air she brought korra's ear to her lips whispering “Did you know that white is actually the most terrifying color out there.” She let go of korra's throat. But a kick was immediately planted into korra's stomach sending her flying. 

Korra was sent flying into the pile of bodies she was laying earlier. Her chest going up and down as she desperately gasping for air. Every kick or punch the woman landed on korra felt like a house was being set on her. 

The woman walked over the bodies crushing their skulls and other bones under her feet.

As she gracefully walked over the bodies not batting an eye to whoever she walked over.

Korra was finally able to catch her breath and get into a sitting position. But it was not to last as the woman planted another kick on korra but this time under her chin. Snapping Korra's head up. She thought her jaw had been dislocated do to the force of the kick.

The woman quickly grabbed korra with one hand by the head before korra could fall on her back. She lifted korra off the ground with her feet dangling once again. Slowly tightening her grip on korra's head making korra wail in pain. 

korra tried to pry the woman's hand off her. But it was pointless her hand was like it was made of steel. 

In a soothing and calm tone the woman said “Do you know why white is such a terrifying color. It’s because it rejects all other colors. Never accepting any other color. But black on the other hand accepts all colors.” She then let go of korra's head but only to be replaced with a knee to korra's chest.

A cracking noise could be heard from the knee making contact with korra's chest. 

Korra dropped to the floor and started coughing up blood. Her chest felt like it was collapsing in on itself. 

The woman placed her foot on korra's head. Driving her head into one of the corpses chest. The woman stuck out her hand. A pure white light started to shine before the woman's hand. She stuck her hand into the light and started to slowly pull out a weapon. As the weapon was fully pulled out. Korra did what she could to look up. Her eyes were struck with fear once more. The weapon that was pulled out was a pure white scythe.

Korra put a hand on the woman’s leg trying to pull it up but it was pointless. She coughed up more blood. Her eyes lingered on the scythe.

The woman rose they scythe in the air. If the definition of terrifying was put into a person then this mysterious woman would be it. She brought the scythe down with great speed and power. Slicing the scythe into korra's left shoulder blade. 

Korra let out a scream of pure agony as the scythe made contact with her. 

The woman tore out the scythe earning another scream from korra. Then with her free hand she picked korra up by her shirt collar and saying to her with a smile “We will meet again little one. The only way to beat me is to embrace the darkness.” She pointed her scythe over to a patch of ash. 

The patch of ash started to morph into a black mucky pond. 

The woman gave korra a devilish smile and brought korra's lips crashing against hers. Giving korra a long and intimate kiss. Their lips being glossed in korra's blood. After parting lips she threw korra into the black pond. The pond quickly started to engulf her. With korra's last good hand she tried to reach out to the woman. 

The woman yelled out to korra with a massive smirk across her face “Oh by the way my name is ikaros. Till next time little one. I’ll be looking forward to seeing you again.” She waved bye to korra.

As korra was being sucked into the black abyss. As korra stared at the fleeting woman she vowed to one day kill that woman at any cost. Korra had never hated someone this much before. The pond had fully consumed korra. 

Korra floating in the pond. She was exhausted from her one sided fight. If she could even call it a fight. The exhaustion was finally kicking in. Her eyes slowly started to close as her consciousness started to leave her.

***********  
The only light that shone in the darkness was the light of a lit cigarette. A shadowy figure was walking over to korra's looming body. The shadowy figure let out a puff of smoke. It was just staring down at korra. The figure let out another puff of smoke removing the cigarette from its mouth. the figure put its foot on korra's forehead tilting korra's head side to side. It muttered to itself “dam she fucked you up good hu?” 

The figure took one last puff of smoke then flicked the remaining cigarette off into the abyss. Still looking at korra it repeated what Korra vowed “You'll kill her no matter what the cost”

A giant smirk formed across its face and said “any cost hu?” It kicked korra's head sturing korra from her sleep just briefly. Before korra went back to sleep the figure said with a loud tone “you’ll kill her at any cost?”

Korra muttered the word “yes.” 

The figures smirk grew even bigger and said “very well then i will give you the power to kill that horrific woman. But never note I am not fully here only part of me is. Also don't forget my power will cost you dearly. Now I do think it’s time you wake up.” The figure snapped its fingers making a clicking sound.

**************

With a massive gasp for air korra quickly rose to a sitting position. She had massive amounts of sweat dripping off of her head and the bed was completely drenched too. Her hands rabidly felt around her body looking for all the injuries she had just suffered. But no injuries were found on her. Not even the massive scythe wound. 

Korra let out a soft sigh but was cut off with a stinging sensation coming from her left arm. 

Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she saw that there was a massive tattoo on her left arm. Korra touched it feeling it up and down. The tattoo was like a star but the star wasn’t perfectly shaped the points of the star were gently curved. The star almost seemed like it was trying to spin.

After feeling the star up and down she slowly turned her head to look out the window. It was still nighttime out.

With a massive sigh she lay back on the bed. Raising her hand to head she thought to herself ‘a dream it had to be a dream. But what is this burning hate I feel in my heart and this weird tattoo?’ The memory of Ikaros saying ‘The only way to beat me is by embracing the darkness’ was still lingering in her mind. Korra let another sigh escape and told herself that she will deal with it in the morning. Turning on her side so she could look out the window. Closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come easy. But sadly she wasn’t going to get a whole lot with everything on her mind. Especially with her thinking of the one sided ass whopping she got.

After a few hours of tossing and turning she finally got the luxury of sleep.

Sun started to seep through the uncovered window. With an irritated grown coming from beneath the blanket korra slowly started to rise. As she reached sittings potion she let out another annoyed grown while trying to rub the sleep from her eyes away. In a single swinging of the legs she stood up making her way to the heap of clothes on the floor to get dressed.

Once she was finally dressed she made her way out of the inn saying bye to Opal. Opal waving and saying have a nice day.

Finally outside korra was greeted by a massive but loving tackle from he best friend. Naga was peppering kisses all over korra making korra let out a series of laughs and giggles. After finally getting to her feet, she gave naga scratches and kisses. 

Korra and Naga have a fairly busy day ahead of them. First was getting paid for the teeth which hopefully won’t take too long. Then go to a tailor to get her outfit properly adjusted to her size. The tailor was probably going to take a bit of time and she also needed to get her old clothes washed.

As they made their way into the bank Korra wasn’t all to surprised by the people at the bank. All people there were either investors or people starting savings. She wasn't shocked at the bank tellers reaction to the teeth. They gave the same reaction as kya gave, surprised and amazed. Korra was speechless once they told her how much the teeth were worth. 

Turns out that the teeth were worth one thousand gold. After about an hour or so they gave her the gold and she made her way out.

After the bank she headed over to a tailor and got her cloths adjusted to her size. The tailor was a nice old lady. She had long gray hair made into a little bun and pale skin with hazel brown eyes. The lady was nice enough to lend korra a pair of clothes so she could have something to wear while she goes to get her other set of clothes washed.

To korra's luck the tailor had a washing station that korra was allowed to use. But korra still had to pay to use it.

Finally done with washing her cloths korra went to check on her outfit. To her surprise it was ready. Korra thought to herself that the old lady works fast. 

She slipped into her newly fitted clothes and they were a perfect fit. After thanking the old lady. Korra made her way out of the shop and hopped onto naga. 

It was still bright out so korra decided to look around the city till night. 

After a few hours of riding on naga through the streets and checking out some stands. The memory of ikars was slowly returning along with her anger. A thought came to mind to she hated this woman she still needed to know more about her. The one place and person she could think of that could possibly help her. That person was kya. Even though they only met yesterday she could tell kya had a lot of knowledge. 

Upon arrival of kyas shop she saw that kya was outside dusting her window off. To the sound of massive paws coming down on the ground kya turned to see naga. Putting the duster down she put a hand on her hip saying “welcome back. Didnt think id see you so soon.” Naga when up to kya and gave her a bunch of wet wolf kisses. 

Korra replied with an over exaggerated sad tone “What you didn't miss me.”

Kya rolled her eyes to the response now crossing her arms. “So what does this new Belont want from me this time?”

“I'm actually here for information on a person.” korra said hopping off of nagas back.

With a quirked eyebrow “information on a person? That's not really my specialty.” 

Korra put a hand on her hip saying “well I don't know if you can even put this woman as a person.”

A confused and intrigued look took over kyas face. “What do you mean by that and what's this person's name?”

With a massively annoyed sigh Korra said “ Her name is ikaros.” and then started to explain what happened.

“Ikaros? The name actually sounds familiar. Here come with me.” Kya lead korra into the shop and brought her to the back of the store. Kya shuffled around some books until she said “Ah, here it is.” 

The book appeared to be old it had tons of dust on it as well as bits of wear and tear to it. 

She plopped the book down on a table she had in the back. Opening the book searching for the name. Korra was curious and asked what was the book. Kya replied with a simple “It's a book about gods and goddesses.” 

Korra's eyes grew big and mouth slowly opened. “You think a goddess came to me?”

Kya not really paying attention said casually. “I don't know maybe just going with my gut.”

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose internally saying to herself ‘great’.

“Oh here she is.” kya started to read out loud. “Ikaros is the goddess of light the definition of purity. She is also know of savior of thousands if not millions of lives. Destroying anyone who was found impure in her eyes.”

Korra scoffed saying “Sounds more like the goddess of being a hypocrite.”

Kya rolled her eyes at the comment saying “Well you do you know what this means right?”

Korra said with a serious face “ it means im in deep shit doesn't it.” 

Kya nodded her head then saying “what did you do to piss off a goddess of light let alone get her attention any ways?”

Korra just said “I have no idea. I didn't even know she existed till now.” A sigh escaped her mouth “well thank you kya i'm glad i got to know a bit about this person. You dont know what this means to me.”

Kya let out a sigh of her own and in a motherly tone saying “ No problem. Come by anytime and good luck. I have a feeling your going to need it also be safe.” she opened her arms for korra gesturing for a hug.

A smirk grew across korra's face and she leaned into the hug. “I will and thanks again.”

Kya led korra out and gave her another hug waving korra goodbye. Before korra was gone she said “kick her ass korra.” A small smile grew across korra's face. 

It was night time now and that was korra's que to go back to the inn and get a final night of rest.

Korra was finally at the inn and heading up the stairs to her temporary room. 

She wasn’t all too tired when she got in the room. After laying on the bed for a few moments she decided to train a bit to tire herself out. Korra practiced with her sword for a bit then went onto normal strength training. 

After about an hour or so of that she was finally tired. She plopped herself on the bed. Sleep was finally rearing its head to consume korra. Her eyes fluttering closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr not-enough-ships  
>  omg finally posted this thing sorry this took so long to post my brain just wasn't working sorry but i had a lot of fun with this chapter and i feel like an ass to korra, sorry korra


	6. orc, city and new face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this took so long to come out but its finally here for y'all to ready so enjoin

two years later

The memory of Ikoris still lingers in the back of Korras mind. Korra has focused two years on training to defeat Ikoris. Seeking out ways to get stronger both physically and mentally. In those two years she earned the nickname “Korra the demon killer”. She had gotten stronger but she was still nowhere near Ikoris level of power.

All her training had led her to an upcoming small city called ‘Shalia’. Shalia was more like a big town than anything. Korra still wasn’t a big fan of cities even if they were small. But if going to one meant she would get stronger than she wouldn’t mind.

Apparently Shalia was very demon and monster prone. It was constantly attacked by various types of them. Talk about bad for the city but good for Korra. More monsters means more training.

Korra road on nagas back. She stared into the clear blue sky, letting her mind wonder.... An exasperated sigh escaped Korras lips. She was annoyed at how the thought of how strong Ikoris was kept coming to her mind. And how far Korra still needed to go before she could defeat her.

Shalia city was in a birds eye view now.

As Korra approached the city she could tell something was off about it. like there was some sort of menacing aura around the city. Her tattoo also started to sting her a little bit. grabbing her arm gently. This was very surprising to her because it had only ever stung her once. That was when she passed through a small town called Yuzike. Which was almost one to two years ago.

Looking at the city it seemed normal. But something was definitely off once she reached the gates. The cities gate was made out of dark oak wood. Giving it a slightly eerie look to it. She let go of where she was gripping the tattoo as she approached the gate.

Two guards were posted at the gate with long steel spears in hand. As korra approached them they abruptly made an x pose with their spears. Blocking off Korras entry. The guard to her left spoke up with a loud and raspy like voice “what is your business here miss?”

“My business is to help get rid of the demon plague that goes on in your city.” korra says without hesitation but mildly annoyed tone.

The guards looked at each other then uncrossed their spears. To Korras left the other guard said “miss there is no stopping this demon plague.”

Korra quirked an eyebrow at the statement. “what makes you say that?”

“this plague has been going on for more than twenty years. There’s barely been any let up of it. It's a constant nightmare for use.” he says with defeat in his tone. staring at the ground.

Korra thought to herself ‘damn twenty years’. A light huff escape her mouth along with her saying “well then boys be prepared for your nightmare to come to an end soon.”

The guards looked at each other confused but also a bit happy. They opened the gate for Korra letting her pass through. One of the guards yelled out “we will be counting on yo miss.” A small smirk was forming on Korras lips from the little comment.

As Korra made her way through the city she decided to go to a local pub. Pubs are a natural source to pick up both information and stories of towns, city’s and legends. Pubs also held both locals and travelers. She was mainly looking for information about the city. Hopefully she would find locals that could tell her about seeing anything out of the ordinary.

Korra come upon one of the local pubs. A sign was dangling in front of the small tavern. The sign said “Luck Buds Pub” Korra pushes one of the doors to the pub open. Her boots making heavy thuds on the wooden floor boards. She made her way to the bar sitting on one of the many stools. Knocking on the wood bar to grab the bartender's attention. The bartender looked Korras way. He was tall and skinny, with pale skin. His hair was a dirty blonde color.

He makes his way to Korra stopping in front of her behind the bar. “what can I get for you miss?” 

Korra bluntly says “im here to get end of your demon plague.” Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Korra.

The bartender gently lowered both his hands to the bar. He said with an unreadable face on “that’s not a funny lie miss ..”

Korra looked around the room. Then she gave the bartender the most serious look she had ever given someone, almost giving off a murderous ora. With a very deadpan tone she said “I don't lie when it comes to killing demons and monsters.”

The bartender flinched a little at the site and tone of korra. Crossing his arms as calmly as possible he replied with “your not joking are you?”

“No I am not.” korra returned still holding her serious gaze.

A nervous sigh escaped the bartenders mouth. “from our knowledge over the years, we have confirmed there is a cave that houses a portal or something like that.”

“A portal? why haven’t you just collapsed the cave in on it. or try sealing the entrance to the cave, even try closing the portal?”

“DO YOU THINK WE HAVEN'T TRIED THAT!!!” The bartender yelled. “we have sent countless people to try. But there are massive orcs in front of the cave. They act like guards. And kill whoever comes near.”

Korra could only sit and listen to this sad story.

“we recently sent a magician to try to kill them. As well as close the portal. But she only came back beaten and battered.”

“is she alive?” korra asked

“yes but she’s recovering at the moment. no one is allowed to see her.” he said with a sigh.

Korra gave out a sigh her gaze softening and terrifying ora slowly dissipating but still remaining serious, saying “at least she came back alive.” There was a bit of a pause before korra spoke. “how do i close the portal?” korra said flatly.

The man closed his eyes. “The magician said there was probably a stone inside it. so all you need to do is break the stone. I’ll write down the location for you.” He started to scribble on a piece of paper. Giving korra directions to the cave. “here you go.” he slides the piece of paper to her.

Taking the paper as she started sitting up she said “thanks I'll get it done as soon as possible.” Korra started to walk to the door of the pub.

“don’t die on us ya hear miss!” the bartender yelled out.

A small smirk grew on Korras lips. she yelled back “you really think a few monsters can actually kill me.” she walked out, doors closing behind her.

The bartender muttered under his breath saying “probably not.” A small smile grew on his lips.

Korra spent the night at a tiny inn just for sleep's sake. She left immediately as soon as the son rose. She wasn’t the biggest fan of mornings but she had a small promise to keep. More like her ego needed to keep.

Korra was outside the cites gates riding on nagas back. She was following the directions she was given. The cave was deep in the woods. As she pressed on through the woods she felt something was off. She hadn’t run into a single demon on her way to the cave.

She was nearing the cave. As she came upon it, her eyes widened. The outer side of the cave had massive scorch marks. There were also three dead orc bodies outside too. They were chard to a crisp. Thinking to herself whoever the magician was, she must have been a badass.

She and naga made their way into the cave. The cave was big, big enough to fit a house or two. The cave was also moist and cold. Further into the cave it got colder, so cold that there were icicles on the ceiling. As they went further and further the icicles got bigger and bigger. Korras eyes grew wide. As her and naga had come across a massive ice wall.

The ice wall was blocking Korras way forward. A small annoyed sigh slipped through Korras lips. Her right hand made its way down to her short sword. Korra griped it and slowly started to unsheathe it. With a deep breath korra pointed the sword toward the ice wall. She focused on going past the wall.

The sword started to glow red almost like it was slowly catching fire. With a single release of her breath she slashed at the wall. A triangle shape cut was made by the sword.

Korra gave a strong kick to where she slashed at. The triangular shape broke into pieces giving her access to the other side.

Korra and naga proceeded further into the cave. After about a minute of walking, an odd buzzing sound could be heard. The closer they got the louder the buzzing got.

They had reached the portal. The portal was oval like with it emanating an oddly familiar white light. A floating white ball could be seen in the middle of the portal. Before she could get closer a whistling sound could be heard coming towards Korra.

Korra suddenly jumped to the right of her. Naga jumped opposite of korra. A massive crashing sound was made in the place they were standing.

What had crashed was a massive blunt barely even sharpened sword. The blunt object was sticking straight up out of the ground. The sword had to at least three times the size of korra.

Loud and heavy footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Appearing from the shadows behind the portal a massive creature had appeared.

Korras eyes grew wide with excitement at what was in front of her. All she thought was ‘Demi orc’. Her blood was pumping with excitement at the site.

The orc was massive as big as a house, skin dark blue, and brown eyes.

Demi orcs are extremely hard but also fairly easy to kill. They have the ability to regenerate their limbs. To add to the regeneration ability they are also insanely strong. They are also fairly smart. Demi orcs can only be killed by chopping off their heads, then stabbing them directly in the heart. But Korra already knew all this.

Korra took a massive gulp as she stared the orc down. A smirk crossing her face.

The orc made the first move charging forward.

Korra did the same but she moved more to the outside of it. Naga did the same as korra.

The demi orc didn’t stop rushing. It kept running till it made its way to its beaten to hell sword.

Korra skidded across the floor to a stop. She pulled out her whip and sent it flying towards the orcs left heel. It made contact earning both a massive grunt and small stumble from the orc. Korra and naga darted toward it.

The orc had managed to grip its sword, even with the stumble. It ripped the sword off the ground like it was just stuck in butter. It turned to korra and naga. The orc saw what korra was trying todo. It raised the sword in the air and immediately smashed it into the ground. It smashed it in between them. Causing the ground to crumble and shake, as well as forcing the two to stumble just a tiny bit.

Korra and naga were thrown off a little bit. But they didn’t stop. They kept running towards the demi orc. Korra sent another swing of her whip towards its hand. She managed to take off its index finger that held the blunt object.

Even with the now missing finger The orc turned its sword sideways and swung at korra.

Korra saw the swing coming. Almost like a bird she jumped in the air doing a sideways twirl of sorts. Korra landed directly on her feet losing barely any momentum she had.

The orc was so busy attacking Korra it hadn’t noticed naga coming up from its side.

Naga took a massive leap at the wall using it almost like a springboard. She used her momentum to propel herself onto the orcs shoulder. After landing on its shoulder she made another jump towards its eye. With a single bite of her jaw she ripped the orcs eye out as well as a bit of its face.

The orc gave a cry of pain this time, bringing its left hand to cover where naga attacked. It also fell to one knee. Its sword dug into the ground.

In that moment of weakness korra jumped on the orcs arm holding the blunt object. She brought up her sword and took another jump but towards its neck. She did another small twirl as to gather more momentum, as well as to bring the whip with her. She slashed through half of its neck with her short sword. The whip wrapped around the remaining neck. The moment her feet landed on the ground, she gave the whip a rough tug. The whip was pulled so hard it managed to rip off the rest of the orcs neck.

The demi orcs head plummeted to the floor earning a massive thud. Its body stumped backwards landing back first on the floor.

With whatever remaining momentum korra had she swerved on the ground. She then bolted back to the body. Korra jumped into the air once again with sword in hand. The sword quickly glowed a bright blue color. Korra let out a massive almost beast like roar as she rammed the sword into the orcs chest. she quickly twisted the sword and almost immediately three large icicles ripped out of the orc. two of them when out of both sides. The third one however was sticking directly out its back lifting the orc off the ground slightly.

A slight breath of relief escaped her lips. Now that, that was over it was time to close the portal.

Korra approached the portal. She stared at it, for some reason it was really infuriating her. The portal gave off an ora that korra knew all too well. It gave off Ikoris ora. She must have put it here for some odd reason.

Korra pulled out her whip and narrowed in on the white orb. She raised it making a diagonal position with her hand. With a powerful snap of the wrist the whip was sent flying. It slashed across the orb breaking it in half.

the orb started to shine a bright white light. At the same time it made an odd humming noise. Then all of a sudden it exploded. It sent a massive amount of wind and dirt Korras way. Korra crossed her arms in front of her face to try to block most of the dirt from her eyes.

The mini explosion died down. The portal was gone. The only sound that was left was silence and the sound of korra holstering her whip.

Korra and naga exited the cave and started their way back to town. The walk back was quite, to quite for Korras liking. Normally there would be birds chirping and rustling of small animals.

They had reached the edge of the forest. Town was almost in view. A massive explosion could be heard coming from the town.

Korra gave naga a kick, telling her to go as fast as possible. They bolted down to a trail that led back to the city. A massive thing of fire shot out into the air. The closer they got cries of people could be heard.

Korra had her whip at the ready, for whatever was in town. More and more flames blew into the air as they got closer.

Right outside the gate was a bat demon similar to the one she fought at the estate. Korra griped nagas fur to have proper stability. She snapped the whip hard and fast slapping the demon hard in the face. The demon heads exploded.

Korra didn’t have time to stop and check out the demon. For All she knew there could be tons of them in town.

As they sped into the city korra herd noises coming from above her. Looking up she saw multiple flying demons. In one fluent motion she got into a standing position on naga. With a single jump she landed on one of the roofs. Doing a little roll to keep what speed she had.

Korra didn’t need to tell naga to stay on the ground. Naga had to kill any demon that was on the ground.

Another demon a bit similar to the bat demon appeared from a corner. The demon entered nagas path way. It gave out a screech to naga.

Naga kept speeding towards the demon. With a little hop towards the demon naga bit at its neck. Almost like she was biting butter she ripped the demons head off with ease. She spit out any of the demons neck, that was in her mouth. She kept heading towards the center of the city.

Korra was jumping from roof to roof with complete ease. One of the flying demons saw her and dove down to her. The flying demons had swamp green feathers and bird like skulls for masks. They also had long legs with sharp talons like hocks. 

Korra did a quick spin snapping her whip up slicing the demon in the head. It’s head explode. It’s body crashed to the ground making a massive thud.

Korra just kept running towards the center of the city. Another of the flying demons dove towards her. She just sent another swing of her whip. The whip landed on its chest. An explosion was made in its chest, ripping it in half.

A demon from the ground hopped onto the roof ahead of korra. It charged at korra.

Korra didn’t have time to use her whip. She just continued to charge forward. But she unsheathed her sword. As they were about to come face to face. korra slid underneath the demon shoving her sword in its chest. After sliding all the way through the demon. It’s guts spilled all over the rooftop.

korra didn’t look back, she just kept running and hopping. She was almost at the center of the city. Another massive flame shot out into the air. Korra quickened her speed.

A flying demon was diving into the center of the city. korra leapt off the roof sending her whip towards it. The whip ladened on the side of the demon. The demon exploded in half.

Before korra hit the ground she made a rolling motion. She did a roll up into a standing position.

As korra had feared and also hoped. Most of the demons had grouped at the center of the city. There were about fifteen to 20 demons. There were a group of citizens directly in the center.

Before Korra started to do what she did best and that was to kill demons. She noticed a charred demon next to her. Korra was gonna have to think of that later. Her main priority was to protect the citizens or so she thought.

A massive fireball shot out of the grouped citizens. Turning two demons into two little burnt crisps.

Korra could tell that the citizens would be protected by whoever sent the ball of fire. She decided to thin out the horde of demons. But before she could do that her tattoo started to sting. Korra made a little hissing noise at it. But korra had bigger problems to deal with.

With a quick pivot of her foot she started to circle the horde. She started to kill demon after demon. making them explode with her whip one after another.

“This is getting ridiculous.!” A raven haired girl muttered under her breath. “how many of these things are left” the girl said with heavy breaths.

She stood in the middle of a group of civilians, that were trapped in the center of the city. The raven haired girl was focused on protecting them.

She put her middle finger and ring finger on her thumb making the coyote symbol. A bright light started to glow from her fingertips.

A demon started to charge at the ground of the civilians.

The girl saw the demon and pointed her glowing fingers at it. Without saying a word she shot out a giant fireball at the demon.

The demon started to scream in pain as it got lit on fire. It tried rolling on the ground to put the fire out but it was too late. The fire was to powerful for the monster. The demon stopped screaming and moving all together. Then it turned into ash.

Another demon came charging at the raven haired girl. She repeated what she did the the previous demon. The outcome was the same as the other demon.

The girl started to breath even heavier than before. She can’t remember how long she’s had been conjuring up fire balls. The raven haired girl knew she was gonna pass out soon, do to the amount of time she’d been using her magic. Especially since her right arm started stinging.

The girl had started to hear explosions coming from all around her. She tilted her head slightly to the left and saw a demon explode. A confused expression crossed her face, as to not know how that happened. But she had no time to dwell on it because a demon was getting ready to shoot fire at them.

She made a sigh with her fingers at the demon.

The fire that was about to come out of the demon got stuck in its throat.

A smirk crossed the raven haired girls face as she was able to stop the demons attack. She made another motion with her hands.

The fire in the demon's throat expanded rapidly casing the fanged beast to explode in a fiery blaze.

As the dirt and ash died down from the explosion blue eyes met green. Both women were stuck staring at each other. As they stared deep into each other, the stinging that was feeling in their arms amplified by one hundred. Both women fell to a knee. Korra was gripping her left shoulder were her tattooed laid. The raven haired girl was gripping her left shoulder.

As both women were about to look at each other, Korra let out a scream as a demon from they sky had swooped in and latched onto her shoulder blades. It lifted Korra high into the air.

The raven haired woman tried to get up but the pain in her arm was to excruciating, she immediately fell back on her knee. All she could do was grit her teeth as she saw the mystery girl be ripped out of her sight.

The demon flew out words of the town heading to the forest.

Korra was in utter agony with the demons talons digging into her shoulder blades, with the added stinging in her arm. Korra wasn’t sure where the monster was flying but it didn’t matter all that mattered was getting out of its clutches. She was lucky that she had attached the weapons to her sides before getting plucked from the ground.

As they grew further away from the town Korra's tattoos stinging slowly subsided. That was Korra's chance to reach for one of her weapons. She with all her might gritting her teeth through the pain grabbed her sword.

With her free hand, she gripped tightly onto one of the demons hock like legs to balance herself. mustering all the strength she had left she lifted up her sword a chopped it’s leg off.

The demon let out a s reach of pain as it’s leg was cleaved off. It immediately let go of Korra. dropping her into the forest.

As Korra fell into the forest she hit branch after branch until finally instead of a thud a splash was made. She was quickly consumed in water.

All Korra could do was sink and think to herself ‘what a shitty way to die’ She finally passed out from both pain and loss of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> will korra live or will she die :3so i hope you guys enjoyed that i love comments and i'd love to hear what would want to see next and i'm split between having korra saved by someone or having korra find her own way out so ill be waiting for your commits ^^


End file.
